


Curly Fries

by BelovedMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedMind/pseuds/BelovedMind
Summary: "Why do you do it? Why do you always make me feel special one minute, then crap the next?""Because I fucking love you, and I know you deserve so much more."Aurora, "Rorie", Burnett is the definition of boring. Two regular somewhat-loving parents, a younger sister wilder than the amazon rainforest, and a over-the-top best friend to complete the recipe of predictable.But one night, and a lost purse in a club, prove that even the most simple recipes are capable to mess up.The question is, does her life really need a bad boy and a sweet guy fighting for her attention.Probably not.





	Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this piece over three years ago, and it isn't the best piece of writing. however, i still want to post it because i'd like to collate all my writing into one platform, and to see my improvement. i hope you enjoy this, i definately put in a lot of effort when i wrote this at sixteen. please do leave feedback, i'd really appreciate it. thank you.
> 
> until next time,  
> s.

A breeze of cool air slaps my skin as open my white, newly varnished window. I look back at my locked door,  _at least it better be. Better I check, just in case._ As I retreat back into the warm confinements of my bedroom, I notice the hem of my blue baby doll dress I was currently wearing, had ridden up my leg, making the look much more scandalous. 

As I approach my door, for the fourth time in the span of twenty minutes, I make sure the door is locked. My phone vibrates, notifying me I had received a text from my currently-agitated best friend. I look down at my phone, pushing away my boring brown hair from my face, which I had attempted to curl before hand, failing miserable.

_From: Evaaa <3_

_AURORAAAA!!! COME DOWN ALREADY!! I'VE BEEN WAITING 4 20 MINUTS ALREADY_

Annoyed with the lack of spelling and "abbreviation", I proceed back to the plan, climbing out of my window. As my white somewhat chunky heel touches the ground I think.  _Thank God I got a room on the first floor of the house._

I look back at my home which was I could not recornise due to pitch darkness of 12am, with the exception of living room, which was about two windows to the right of the window I had snuck out off, which was shining brighter than s lighting bug.  _Dad's probably watching CSI again._

A car honk brings me back to reality, as I rush to the sleek black BMW ahead of me.

I open the front passengers seat of the car, seating myself down.

"Hi Rorri-" I immediately cut Eva off.

"Did you have to honk, what if my parents had woken up to check on me," I pause, suddenly panicking, "fudge, fudge, oh my God. What if they check to find-" I am paused by my blonde best friend as she begins to drive away.

"Rorr, don't worry. They didn't wake up, now calm the fuck down. Do you want to meet my boyfriend, or not?"

Once again, I am reminded why I even went along with this whole operation.  _Quite calmly for me at least. For coconut's sake, the worst thing I've done was not pay back my over-due library fee and right now I am sneaking out after curfew! And on a Wednesday night! A school night for peep's sake!_

I stare out of the window, then deciding to check the time on my phone.  _12:22am_. I set my phone in the side pocket-type of part in the car. "Can you at least tell me something about him, his name at least?"

"Nope, this was part of our deal remember," she replies smugly at me as she turns up her stereo, playing a song I don't recognize. She hums along the beat of the music, as I recall the deal.

_"When will I ever get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of your's," I say as we eat our packed lunches under the shaded tree in front of our high school, Petersons High. I poke my cherry tomato, relishing at it's tanginess as it pops in my mouth._

_She flips her blonde hair as she bites into her tuna sandwich, speaking with her mouth full. "I don't know when is a good time, hey how about we go on a double date. He's got good-looking friends," she winks one of her aquamarine colored, mascara coated, eyes at me, giggling before biting in to her tuna sandwich again._

_I sigh, "you know I don't do dates, let alone double dates." As I speak, I am reminded of the horror of my first date which had occurred about a month ago. The daunting memories still haunting me._

_"What if it's not a double date, what if it was a group hang type of thing. Let's do it tonight, we'll sneak you out and go to the Oxygen. And we won't be the only girls, I promise, please, please, pleaseee!" Eva begs me._

_Oxygen is the somewhat new, somewhat old night club which is located about half an hour away from my home. Basically it's a place where everyone in our school tries to get in, but it's strict security prevent most underage from entering. And can you guess what we are. Underage._

_"Evs, I'm 17 and you just turnt' 18, remember?" I say, disappointed at the lack of cherry tomatoes, as I poke through my salad._

_"Good thing I have a way in, then."_

And the rest was history. Now, I am on the way to a adult night club on a early Friday morning to Oxygen with my best friend, disobeying my parent's basic house rules.  _All to meet my best friend's mysterious boyfriend._

The car abruptly stops, as I am cut of from my thoughts, once again. I glance at Eva, who is handing her car keys to what I am going to assume is someone part of the concierge service in the area.  _I hope._

I walk to the front of the entrance in silence behind Eva, slightly intimidated by the long que which goes on for about four building from here.  _Also intimidated by the three buff body guards, ready to kill anyone who makes the bouncer mad._

"Eva Tylers with company," my best friend speaks with a dazzling smile to the bouncer, who smiles back at her in delight as he himself, opens the door for her. "Have fun," he says to her, as I pass in shock.  _I should't be shocked, to be honest, she has that effect on people, even at school._

Once again being brought to reality, I look to my sides, searching for Eva.  _I really need to get medical attention for my mind problems, God, what should I do now!_ My panic settles down when I realize I should just call her. I place my hand in my white shoulder bag from Forever 21.  _Cornflakes! I forgot it in the car._

The music suddenly gets ten times louder then it was before, someone speaking into the speakers, "PARTY NIGHT  EVERYNIGHT," everyone in the room with the exception for me I feel like, cheers.

 _Well, then. Why don't I just go to the bar and get a drink. Eva will probably go and get a drink soon._ Someone pushes me as they stumble to the dance floor, unbelievably drunk. I let another breath out as I tried to locate the bar.

I took a seat on the mahogany bar stools, staring out into the dance floor again, pulling my dress down and fixing my tshirt-type sleeves as I feel body conscious of all the girls wearing bright, short dresses leaving nothing to the imagination.  _What was Eva wearing again?_ I feel panic again as I might never find Eva again now.

"What can I get ya'," a voice speaks to me. I turn around, and see a bartender in a white shirt with the letter  _O_  in black on it and a name tag.  _George._

I somewhat nervously reply, "water." George walks away looking annoyed as if I am some underage teenager to scared to drink alcohol.  _That may be because I am some underage teenager to scared to drink alcohol._

A British accent speaks to me from my right, "you don't look like you come here often." I turn to the owner to the voice, my breathe slightly taken away as green eyes meet my boring brown ones. Chestnut curls pushed back by some sort of sticky agent making his hair look God-like. His face was chiseled with distinct features. Arms toned portray years of dedication and hard work in some form of sport. I feel my hormones raging at the sight of him.

I reply with a smile even though I'm freaking out in the presence of him. "What makes say that."

"You look like you just came from Church," the stranger replies with a hint of disgust. George passes by giving me my water, as I sip on it.  _Slightly lemony._

"Dissapointed are you?" I say, not sure how I suddenly have so much confidence.

"Slightly, but I'll live. So what's your name, princess." My stomach churns at the pet name, and inquiry.  _Should I really give him my name? He is a stranger after all._ Sensing my sudden discomfort, the masculine voice speaks again, "It's okay, you don't have to say, how about we just have a nice conversation with each other without names. It's not like we'll see each other. No offense but you don't seem the type to be around my scene." At this I smile, noticing his multiple tattoos peeking out of his white shirt and his right arm filled with a ton.  _A battleship on his right arm, two birds peeking out his shirt. Wow, so many._ I feel an urge to trace them.

"None taken, how about twenty questions?" He nodds, allowing me to continue. "Well, um, what's your favorite color?" I say lamely.

"Okay how about none of the bullshit questions," he laughs as he says that, I think.

"Why did you come up to speak to me?" I ask, pulling down me dress again.

He looks at me as he speaks, "I'm not really a fucking good guy," I flinch at the slight cursing, him looking at me apologetically, also giving me a look that says  _I told you so._ He continues, "and you seem like a nice girl, and I thought, why not just speak to you. It's not everyday I see a girl like you in here, thought it must be sign." I slightly laugh at his logic, also slightly feeling threatened. He continues, "So that brings me to my question, what brings a princess like you to Oxygen?"

I let out a shaky breathe I didn't know I had been holding and begin, "So basically, my best friend has been dating this mysterious guy for about two months and I've been dying to meet him." I pause pushing my hair back, as he looks at me to continue. "Ev-, my best friend said the only way I would meet him since he's so busy with school and his job is if I tagged along with this hang out thing, so here I am." I chuckle at how silly the whole idea had been.

Curls begins to open his mouth but I stop him, "my turn, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, fucking old ain't I?" He tells me humorously. I giggle a bit, not sure why. He shoots me a smirk, swooning me at the sight.

I say, "nope, I turn seventeen about three months ago." At this he chuckles. Confusion appears on my facial expression.

"Shit, are you serious. Fuck, you're young." He says looking at me with a straight face.

This time I begin to open my mouth, before I see Eva in front of the entrance. I look back at stranger, before speaking, "sorry I need to go, I found my friend." I smile at him and he smiles back.

I leave about three dollars on the counter,  _that should be enough, right?_ Before dashing off to the entrance.

"Crap, Rorrie! I thought you were kidnapped! Where were you!" Eva talks to me, while I finally look at what she is wearing.  _White cocktail dress with nude heels and a matching clutch. Smoky eyes and a nude lip and hair which is perfectly straight. Classy._

I smile back at her, admiring how she looks while didn't even put on chapstick. "No worries we're together now!" I act dramatically hugging her, pretending this was a scene in some soppy love story by Nicholas Sparks. Eva smiles back at me, but I can see that she wants to enquire what I had been doing for the time we were apart.

"Come let's go meet my boyfriend, eh?" She takes my hand and we head off towards the direction of a room with two more meaty guards, and a big sign  _V.I.P Only._

I look back at the bar, attempting to find my handsome stranger, who had occupied my mind, only to be disappointed when he wasn't  there.

Eva pauses her fast pace, "everything alright?" I nod in reply with the biggest smile I could give her, as the guards, as we glide past the two beefy guards and into the V.I.P area. My heart thumping as I feel my nerves hit me now properly as I realize we are going to a secluded and private area to meet someone who I know nothing.  _How the hell did I let her convince me to do something so dangerous?_


End file.
